


Lovesick Fool

by heirofegbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Lovesick fool, Lovesickness, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Oblivious Jake, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Dirk, Sadstuck, Two Shot, Unrequited Love, the song lovesick fool inspired me so i had to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirofegbutt/pseuds/heirofegbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck..” You whisper, gripping the blankets closer to your body as you make your way around the apartment, looking for any sign of him to still be there, any clothes or shoes left....</p><p>.....He gives you a sad smile and a salute and continues on his way and you don't even watch him leave as you collapse in front of the window, breath hitching as you cry, though not making a sound.</p><p>That was the first sleepless night of many that you have had since he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song, Lovesick Fool by The Cab. It will go great with this mostly cause I used it as my inspiration to write this. This is based after Dirk broke up with Jake, then realizing he needs him only to figure out Jake is no where to be found. 
> 
> BFE- bum fucking egypt //meaning nowheresville//
> 
> Please leave some feedback so I can know how I did! Enjoy!

You haven't heard from him in so long. So long meaning 9 years, since the Game. You didnt really pay any mind to it since you broke it off before he disappeared off the face of the fucking earth. If you knew that was gonna happen, you would have done something about it. But no, instead, you stayed in your apartment continuing to sell your smuppets online and making a decent amount of money out of it. He was completely erased from your mind all throughout those years until your best friend called you up just yesterday and said she had heard from a certain someone just that day and wanted you to pester her the following day about it.

 **  
**You toss your phone onto your bed and take a seat at the desk holding your laptop on it. You quickly boot it up and immediately sign into pesterchum, clicking on Jane’s chumhandle.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] --

TT: So what’s the whole deal with

TT: You know.

GG: Well hello to you too, Dirk.

GG: Any who, he had messaged me yesterday about how he is on one of his rather obnoxious “adventures” and how he would be visiting us considerably sooner than we would hope to think.

TT: Well, shit. And he only told you? Not Rox?

GG: I don't know about that, I would have to ask her.

GG: But in the meantime, get tidied up just in case he decides to make a sudden drop in on you and not Roxy or I.

TT: Will do, Jane.

GG: Alright, I shall talk to you later, Dirk. Dad has been calling to me for about 5 or so minutes to help him bake some cakes.

TT: Talk to you later.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] --

Its about 11 at night, you are still up and busy in your room, tinkering with some of your scrap metal to fix up lil seb for Jane when you are suddenly knocked into a vivid daydream when that familiar ringtone fills the room.

~(-0-)~

_He wakes you up in the middle of the night, tears falling from his eyes rapidly. You blink the sleep from your eyes and automatically pull him down into your arms, shushing him with your hand in his hair, stroking it soothingly._

__

_“Want to talk about it?” You croak out._

__

_“There were so many, Dirk. Gadzooks, I don't think I will ever be able to sleep again.”_

__

_“So many what, Jake?”_

__

_His voice comes out brittle, as he quivered under your hold. You peer down at him and a hand moves across to rub at his back. You were trying everything you could to stop him from crying again, you hated seeing him cry._

__

_“Red Miles.”_

__

_You shut up after that, choosing to only hold him until you knew he was fast asleep in your arms. The moment he nodded off, you did the same, only waking up to absolute coldness. You sit up, looking around. No sign of him in your room. Maybe he was in the kitchen, making breakfast? You pull the blankets over your shoulders and stroll in where you thought he would be, only to see everything like it was the day before._

__

_“Fuck..” You whisper, gripping the blankets closer to your body as you make your way around the apartment, looking for any sign of him to still be there, any clothes or shoes left. But nothing was out of place, everything was still the same. You reach the window and cautiously open it, the cold breeze stinging your face. You don't even notice it until you turn to head back into your room, and you halt. Looking back out the window, you see him dart across the street, only turning back to look up at your window and you can see it on his face that he's surprised that you are there, watching him. He gives you a sad smile and a salute and continues on his way and you don't even watch him leave as you collapse in front of the window, breath hitching as you cry, though not making a sound._

__

_That was the first sleepless night of many that you have had since he left._

~(-0-)~

The ringtone sounded again and it awoke you out of your daydream as you drop the scrap metal onto your foot. You swear loudly, throwing down your screwdriver as you grab the phone to see who the hell (you know exactly who it is) is pestering you this late at night. The familiar green text alerts you as you read what he has written, saying something about how he had a grand time on his “adventure” he had out in BFE and how he missed you guys. You really wanted to tell him that if he missed them so much, he would have actually made an effort to keep in touch over the years.

 

Instead, you chose to ignore him, throwing your phone back onto your bed. You exhale, pinching the bridge of your nose as you pick up the metal that had squashed your foot and began to apply some of it to the back of lil seb.

~~~~~

It was around 4 in the morning when you decide to finally sleep. You grab a bottle of pills from your bedside table and head to the kitchen, filling up a cup of water. You take two sleeping pills from the container and swallow them with the water, sticking your tongue out afterwards as the sour taste filled your mouth. You truly did not like taking them, but they helped in a way you really needed. You then turn off all the lights and crawl into bed, groaning inwardly. You stare up into the ceiling, trying to count some sheep as you force yourself to sleep. It really doesn't work, and it takes you another 2 and a half hours to actually fall asleep, and when you finally do, another dream envelopes you.

~(-0-)~

_You wait for him outside your apartment, kicking up dust with your converse as you ramble out shitty lyrics to a rap you forgot the name of. Why the hell is it taking him so long just to get to your house? It never takes this long. Jesus fuck. But then you realize, he never actually agreed to hang with you. You were waiting out here for nothing. You pull out your phone and unlock it, scrolling through the messages you had with him only moments before and there. There it is. You stare at the screen, rereading what you had thought he had said but in fact said something totally different._

__

_He was to hang out with Jane today. Not you, his best bro. You know Jane had a busy life, and rarely had time to associate with any of her friends, you would know. And now Jake chose Jane over you, but you really couldn't say anything about it without sounding like a total jerkface. You message him back, but before you could send it, he sent you another text._

__

_GT: Boy howdy! You would never guess what exciting thing happened right now, old chap._

_TT: What happened?_

_GT: I just asked Jane out! It was capital, I say. She swooned and everything._

_TT: So, what. You both are a thing now?_

_GT: You betcha!_

_TT: …._

_GT: Dirk? You ok there, buddy?_

__

_You didnt respond for a while, staring at your phone screen so hard that a few passersby looked at you in concern. You were in shock, of course. But then again, you also knew Jake would never feel the same way towards you like you felt towards him. So you replied as best as you could without sounding hurt or betrayed._

__

_TT: Thats great, Jake, I wish you the best with her._

_GT: Ah, there you are. I thought I lost you for a moment._

_GT: Thank you, old chum!_

_GT: I've got to go now. Janes shouting at me to help with dinner._

_GT: Tally ho!_

__

_Then he stopped messaging you. And hasn't messaged you for about 9 hours, a record for him. You could say it right then and there that you have given up, but you wouldn't be brought down that far. Heh._

_**  
**You sit at your desk, staring at nothing in particular. You had lied to him. Lied about wishing the best for the both of them. In fact, you were rather angry with yourself for allowing any of this to happen. You eye your sleeping pills you haven't had the need for in a long time and grab them, shoving two into your hand and swallowing them dry. It was that day that you feigned sleep and dreaded waking up._


End file.
